


Plump 'n' Pungent Tofu

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV kinkmeme, Food, Gen, Humor, funnily this is my second fic about Noct not eating his beans, non explicit prompt, the one dish ignis makes that doesn't go over well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: It already looked suspicious enough. But then the smell hit them.





	Plump 'n' Pungent Tofu

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another kinkmeme fill: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=4185723#cmt4185723  
> "Stinky Tofu Goes Down Like A Lead Balloon"  
> I pulled up one of my save files and chose the stinky tofu recipe just to see this scene. Worth it.

It had already looked suspicious when Ignis had suggested trying the recipe, showing a picture of the expected results on his phone.

It had smelled even more so once dinner time had come around.

Noctis’ nose wrinkled at the scent, and he tried as subtly as he could to cover his face with his hand as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the fire. Prompto, sitting opposite him, wasn’t quite as subtle.

“What the hell is that smell? What, are you doing laundry and cooking at the same time?” he’d asked Ignis. Despite the fact that Ignis had not moved from his spot in front of…whatever the hell he was frying, because it surely couldn’t have been food, Noctis found himself wondering the same thing. As if the entirety of Eos’ dirty laundry had been shoved into the fryer. After having been fished out of a sewer.

“No, Prompto, what you’re smelling _is_ what I’m cooking,” Ignis answered simply. Prompto looked at Noctis. Noctis looked at Prompto. They both looked over at Gladio from where he was setting up the tent. He raised his eyebrows at them and shrugged. They looked back at each other.

“You don’t expect us to _eat_ that, Specs?” Noctis asked Ignis, apprehension growing.

Unfortunately for him, Ignis did expect him to eat it.

‘ _Try it, you might like it_ ,’ he’d said. ‘ _It’ll do you good to eat something healthy_ ,’ he’d said. Ignis had been trying to get Noctis to eat carrots for about sixteen years with no success. How he thought he’d get away with food that smelled like Gladio’s socks after training, Noctis could not comprehend. (Of course, when he voiced this, he earned himself a smack on the back of the head from Gladio)

So when Noctis found himself with a plate of little yellowish-brown cubes in his hands, he was at a loss. The smell, surprisingly, wasn’t quite so bad now that they were no longer being cooked. But it was still pretty nasty. He looked around the circle at each of his three friends. Ignis and Gladio were already digging in, and worse…they seemed to be enjoying it. He looked back down at his plate and lifted his fork…

“Aren’t you two going to eat?” Ignis had asked, watching both Noctis and Prompto. There was a glimmer in his eye, and Noctis quickly realized that Ignis found his and Prompto’s hesitation _amusing_. And Prompto, brave soul Prompto, went for it.

“Oh gods!” he half-shouted, launching out of his seat and crouching over at the edge of the haven. There was a slight gagging noise coming from him. Noctis watched, wide-eyed, before peering down at his food again.

“Oh come now, it’s not that bad,” Ignis sighed, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Gladio chipped in, “You know what they say about this stuff. The stinkier it is, the better is tastes.”

He popped another cube into his mouth to punctuate his words. Noctis felt he might have started gagging as well.

Prompto had stood, before flopping back down into his chair and leaning back from the plate he held as if it would jump out at him. He grimaced at it for a moment before holding it towards Ignis.

“Here, if you like it so much, you can have it!” Prompto said, his face twisted into a sort of half-grin as if he was making a peace offering. No deal.

“Well now if I took your food, you would have nothing to eat Prompto,” Ignis responded amicably. Yeah. He was definitely getting kicks out of this.

“And what about you, Prince Picky? You gonna try it?” Gladio asked Noctis, smirking a bit in challenge.

“C’mon man, I already tried my share. Your go now,” Prompto added. As if that helped.

Noctis exhaled, looking up to the sky as if to ask why he was ‘blessed’ with friends such as these. He looked down at his plate again…lifted his fork again…stabbed into a square and raised it to his mouth. There was a moment of hesitation as his friends watched silently before he finally stuck the cube into his mouth.

Good Shiva, why did he do that?

He was pretty sure he’d made it clear how much he hated beans. And no, deep-frying them did not make it better. Ugh, and it was all mushy on the inside. What in the actual hell did he just put in his mouth?

“Yeah, no. Here ya go, Specs.”

Prompto and Gladio burst into laughter. They knew exactly how he would react, the bastards. Who chose this for dinner again? They were due for Noctis’ boot up their ass.

Ignis, on the other hand, merely smiled and shook his head.

“You think I would starve my prince? Nonsense, Highness. Best eat up,” he smirked. Noctis now found himself staring down at the food in disgust. No way, just…no way. He was not eating that.

“Yeah, eat up Noct. Can’t have our prince going hungry,” Prompto snickered. His food was still suspiciously untouched. Noctis snorted.

“Yeah right. Let me see you take a second bite.”

“Ahaha… Hey Gladio, still hungry?”

“Don’t even try it with me,” Gladio grinned. Prompto leaned back, his expression stuck a cross between amused and grossed-out. Noctis could sympathize. He still wasn’t gonna eat any more of it though.

“Hey…Gladio…” he tried, tentatively holding his plate out to his shield. Said shield smirked, waving his own fork at Noctis.

“Not a chance. Better enjoy.”

Shut down.

Sighing, Noctis’ head dropped and he glared at the offending food in his hand. Ignis, despite how entertained he was by the reactions, was most likely serious about the choice between eating the tofu or going hungry. Slowly, Noctis lifted another cube up by his fork. He sniffed at it in horrified curiosity.

Nope. Still bad. He’d take going hungry just this once.


End file.
